Battle For the Second Shield
Battle for the Second Shield the 17th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on September 12th, 2010. Plot Shun successfully sneaks past the Gundalian guards into the second shield generator, but is ambushed by Lena Isis and Kazarina. A battle quickly ensues and Lena is taken out. When Kazarina and her Haos Lumagrowl begin giving Shun too much trouble, Dan and Hawktor suddenly arrive to save the day. Dan and Shun switch back to their orignal Bakugan and Shun heads to the generator while Dan holds off Kazarina. Shun reactivates the shield as Drago powers it up with the Element. Realizing what is happening, Airzel, Stoica and Kazarina quickly flee before being trapped within the shield. As the Brawlers celebrate their victory, all is not well on Gundalia. Kazarina knows she will be punished by Barodius for the failure so she plans to use Lena as her scapegoat. Lena, however is fully aware of this thanks to Gill and attempts to get Phosphos to assassinate Kazarina before it can happen. Unfortunately for Lena, Kazarina is well prepared as Phosphos is taken out by Lumagrowl while she disposes of Lena. Kazarina successfully evades punishment and hints to Gill that she knew of his assistance to Lena while Ren overhears and mourns over Lena's fate. Featured Brawls Shun Kazami & Dan Kuso Vs Kazarina & Lena Isis 'Round 1' * Shun Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Kazarina Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Lena Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Lena throws her Gate Card and Phosphos. (Power: 900 Gs) Shun throws out Drago (Lumino Dragonoid). (Power: 1000 Gs) Lena activates the ability Spit Poison. (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) Lena continues with the ability Gorgon Viper. (Drago: 700 - 200 Gs) Lena then opens her Gate Card (Aquatosis). (Drago: 200 - 100 Gs) Shun activates the ability Lumino Wave to nullify Lena's Gate Card. (Drago: 100 - 200 - 700 Gs) Kazarina throws out Lumagrowl. (Power: 900 Gs) Shun activates the ability Lumino Barnum. (Lumagrowl: 900 - 400 Gs) (Phosphos: 900 - 400 Gs) Drago blasts Phosphos and Lumagrowl, knocking only Phosphos out. * Lena Life Force: 40% Kazarina secretly activated the ability Flashing Peaker. (Lumagrowl: 400 - 900 Gs) Lumagrowl jumps on Drago, knocking him into the ground, wiping him out. * Shun Life Force: 60% Kazarina & Lena win this round 'Round 2' * Shun Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Kazarina Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Lena Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle Shun throws his Gate Card and Drago. (Power: 1000 Gs) Lena throws out Phosphos. (Power: 900 Gs) Lena activates the ability Hunter Rip. (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) Shun activates the ability Cross Fire. (Drago: 700 - 1000 Gs) Lena activates the ability Stealth Claw. (Phosphos: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Evil Clear) to nullify Lena's ability (Drago: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Phosphos: 1200 - 900 Gs). Shun follows that by activating the ability Cross Fire again. (Drago: 1000 - 1300 Gs) Drago shoots a flame and hits Phosphos knocking him out. * Lena Life Force: 0 Kazarina throws out Lumagrowl. (Power: 900 Gs) Kazarina activates the ability Spiral Blade. (Lumagrowl: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Drago: 1300 - 1000 Gs) Kazarina then activates the ability Blade Fantasma. (Drago: 1000 - 600 Gs) Dan and Hawktor fly out of nowhere and join Shun in battle. Dan activates the ability Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister. (Hawktor: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Drago: 600 - 1000 Gs) (Lumagrowl: 1200 - 800 Gs) Shun activates the ability Cross Barnum. (Drago: 1000 - 1500 Gs) Kazarina activates the ability Wolf Howler. (Drago: 1500 - 1000 Gs) (Hawktor: 1300 - 800 Gs) Drago's blast overcomes the cross fire and it hits Lumagrowl wiping him out. * Kazarina Life Force: 60% Dan & Shun win this round 'Round 3' * Shun Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Kazarina Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Kazarina throws her Gate Card and Lumagrowl. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan throws out Drago. (Power: 1000 Gs) Dan activates the ability Cross Barnum but Kazarina nullifies it with the ability Garm Shield before it comes into effect. Kazarina activates the ability Skoll Fang. (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) Kazarina follows it by opening her Gate Card (Silent Hanger) to immobilize Drago. Kazarina continues it by activating the ability Arcadia Sword. (Lumagrowl: 900 - 1400 Gs) (Drago: 700 - 200 Gs) Dan counters with the ability Lumino Reflector to nullify the Gate Card and ability. (Drago: 200 - 700 - 900 Gs) (Lumagrowl: 1400 - 900 - 700 Gs) Dan sends out his Battle Gear: Explosix Gear and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 900 - 1000 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear Ability: Cross Buster Neo. (Drago: 1000 - 1400 Gs) (Lumagrowl: 700 - 300 Gs) Kazarina activates the ability Deadly Fantasma. (Lumagrowl: 300 - 700 Gs) (Drago: 1400 - 1000 Gs) Drago's blasting power proves superior and knocks out Lumagrowl. * Kazarina Life Force: 0 Shun & Dan Win Bakugan Seen *Lumino Dragonoid *Explosix Gear *Hawktor *Lumagrowl *Phosphos *Lythirus Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan seasons